custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lhikan (Fading Light Universe)
Lhikan, the Last Toa of Fire, also known as Lhikan, Toa of Embers, was a grim Toa of Fire who presided over the city of Metru Nui after the death of Mata Nui in the Fading Light Universe. He is best known as the city's political figurehead, and the maintainer of its false sun. Biography Early Life Like all Matoran, Lhikan's life began when he was created to build the Mata Nui Robot. After construction was finished and the vessel sealed, Lhikan was placed in the city of Metru Nui as a Matoran laborer. For most of his life, he worked making tools that were to be used by Ta-Metru's great mask makers. Despite his menial position, Lhikan found his life fulfilling and enjoyed it. The Death of Mata Nui and Becoming a Toa Lhikan's life continued in relative peace for roughly three thousand years. It was then that he listened in horror as Ko-Metru scholars made an announcement: The Great Spirit was dying. Even he had noticed the disappearance of stars in the night sky, but now things began to look more dire. Toa, looking to save the life of Mata Nui, left Metru Nui in order to find a way to extend or even save the Great Spirit's life. Lhikan witnessed the announcements that Jovan, a Toa of Magnetism, had left for the Southern Continent to retrieve the legendary Mask of Life to save Mata Nui. For a time, the hopes of him and every Matoran in Metru Nui were raised. Many believed Jovan had succeeded in restoring Mata Nui's spirit when stars began reappearing in the night sky, but their return was short-lived. Once again, the stars flickered out, and with it did the hopes of the Matoran. Lhikan continued to labor, but began to wonder whether or not Mata Nui was even paying attention to the city. As the years passed and even Metru Nui's suns began to dim, the idea that Mata Nui had abandoned Metru Nui was becoming all too apparent. He watched as the city's few remaining Toa left to follow a prophecy simply called "The Fate of All Toa," disappearing into the South and never returning. For Lhikan, it seemed all was lost. It was when the suns were at their dimmest that the city's last remaining Toa, Dume, Toa of Fire, announced that he had had a vision. He explained to all the Matoran that Mata Nui had not yet abandoned them, and that there was still hope. When the suns were about to set for the last time, Dume announced that a new sun would rise at the will of the Great Spirit. Lhikan joined thousands of Matoran to watch Metru Nui's new sun rise for the first time. It hung low over the horizon, and even throughout the day it barely reached far into the sky, but for the Matoran this was a sign of hope. Lhikan worked with increased vigor, confident that this new sun meant that Mata Nui was still watching over the city. For over a thousand years, he was happy to know that the Great Spirit was still focused on Metru Nui. One day, while working on an order for a Po-Metru carving facility, Lhikan received an unexpected visit. Toa Dume entered his workshop and demanded that he come with him at once. Lhikan obliged and was taken to the Coliseum, where Dume explained that his power was failing. Soon, he would either have to pursue the Fate of All Toa himself or appoint a successor to control Metru Nui. Lhikan asked why his power was failing. Dume ignored him, instead explaining that he had chosen Lhikan to be his successor. Not for any particular skills, but because Dume sensed that he had the most elemental energy of all the Matoran in Ta-Metru, and he would need a powerful Toa of Fire to take his place. When Lhikan pressured Dume to explain why a Toa of Fire was necessary, Dume took Lhikan to the sun deck. There, he said the words that changed Lhikan's life. Dume explained that the sun in Metru Nui's sky was his own creation. He had forged it with his elemental powers in the hopes that it would keep the Matoran of the city from panicking. In reality, Metru Nui was growing dark like the Southern Islands, and without Dume's intervention would have been swallowed up by the darkness long ago. Lhikan was shocked at this revelation, the fact that all his hope in the Great Spirit was based on a lie beginning to weigh on him. Dume explained that Lhikan needed to remain resolute for the city and gave him a Toa Stone. Faced with the choice of either becoming a Toa and maintaining the deception or abandoning Metru Nui, Lhikan grimly accepted Dume's offer. He was transformed into a Toa at the Coliseum's suva, and Dume was subsequently transformed into a Turaga. Dume taught Lhikan how to maintain the false sun before sacrificing his powers and his life to fuel it. Lhikan's Reign With Dume dead, Lhikan decided that the best course of action was to claim that the Turaga had fallen ill. He made a public announcement that Dume had been rendered comatose by an unknown virus, and that he would be in command of the city while Dume slept. The Matoran rejoiced at the appearance of a new Toa. Daily, Lhikan would issue new decrees that he claimed came from the ill lips of Dume himself. Slowly, he changed Metru Nui. Some might say for the worse. It wasn't long after Lhikan's ascent to the throne of Metru Nui that Zyglak started to invade the city through Onu-Metru's winding archives. When Onu-Metru fell, Lhikan commissioned the inventor Nuparu to help create an automated police force that would keep the monsters at bay. Nuparu took this charge and built the Vakhi, robotic guardians that could fight off the monsters that were gnawing their way into Metru Nui. Despite Lhikan's efforts, Onu-Metru fell to the creatures, who brought with them an ever-encroaching darkness that covered all of the city of Earth. Refugees fled East to Ta-Metru, but were not entirely welcomed. Lhikan eventually was forced to declare Onu-Metru unsafe for habitation, and had the Onu Matoran dispersed across the island to find new jobs. Ko-Metru was claimed by the Zyglak shortly after. With the threat of Po-Metru being taken by the beasts, Lhikan began installing curfews on the city. Matoran were urged to stay indoors. More Vakhi were commissioned to fight the Zyglak wherever they were found. Matoran who spoke against Lhikan's harsh reign were quickly "dealt with," either disappearing or having their opinions radically altered through means of torture at the hands of the Vahki. Lhikan began to give daily messages over viewscreens that were installed across the city, reminding them that the sun in the sky meant that Mata Nui had not given up on them. He urged that the Matoran keep heart and continue working to keep their city going, no matter how dark times seemed to be. Battle with Takanuva and Death Years of maintaining Metru Nui's false sun and the constant stress of leadership took its toll on Lhikan. He became more bitter, and his policies continued to force regulation on the Matoran populous. The broken optimist that had taken the mantle of leadership was all but gone when the newly-created Toa of Light, Takanuva, entered the Coliseum in search of the ill Turaga. Lhikan met with Takanuva, attempting to turn the Toa away and put him on the path towards Karda Nui. Takanuva refused, saying that if he could talk to the Turaga, they might be able to restore Metru Nui to its past glory. Despite his best efforts, Lhikan failed to subdue the young Toa, who forced his way into Dume's chamber. When Takanuva laid eyes on Dume's empty bed, Lhikan explained the truth. Takanuva knelt down on the floor, the crushing weight of the Lhikan's lies coming down on him at once. Lhikan then unsheathed his weapons and attacked, attempting to kill the Toa of Light before he could reveal the truth to the rest of Metru Nui. Takanuva dodged and managed to grab hold of an ancient spear that was displayed in the room. Their fight lasted only minutes, with Takanuva landing a near-fatal blow on the Toa of Fire. His energy depleted, Lhikan could do nothing. In desperation, he told Takanuva that if he died, the sun in Metru Nui's sky would go out once and for all, and the city would be doomed. The Toa of Light called his bluff and struck down the aging, near-mad leader. As Lhikan fell to the floor, the sun in Metru Nui's sky died as well. Abilities and Traits Despite the dwindling amount of elemental energy left in the Matoran Universe, Lhikan could still make use of his elemental energies to quite a degree. He was also able to maintain Metru Nui's illusory sun for centuries, showing that he had far more power than any Toa alive at the time. Lhikan was often known for maintaining a seemingly calm demeanor in states of emergency. During his first years as Metru Nui's ruler, he did his best to deal with things optimistically and keep the population hopeful. Stress and time took their toll on the Toa, and he slowly became more cynical and bitter as the years drew on. By the time Takanuva found him, he was an angry, emotional wreck. Mask and Tools Lhikan wore a golden Kanohi Hau, Mask of Shielding, and wielded twin Fire Greatswords through which he could channel his elemental powers. Trivia Warning: contains some spoilers for the Dark Souls franchise. You have been warned. Spoiler warning! Click show if you want to see the spoiler. *Lhikan was inspired by Gwyndolin from the video game Dark Souls, having to maintain a false sun for a city in order to keep its inhabitants from believing that their gods had abandoned them. ---- Category:Fading Light Universe